nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific 2
NoDQ Pacific Episode 2 is the third episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the seventy-eighth episode overall. Matches Beavis and Butt-Head v Mario Bros. Beavis and Butt-Head make their entrance, but Mario and Luigi fail to arrive. A camera backstage reveals they are being assaulted by the Hulk and Ganondorf, with the big men hurling the brothers off the top of an ambulance. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Beavis and Butt-Head v Ganondorf & The Hulk Wade Needham explains during Ganondorf’s entrance that Ganondorf and the Hulk have replaced the Mario Bros.. The Hulk and Beavis start off as the legal men. The Hulk immediately clotheslines Beavis and hurls Butt-Head into the ring before giving him a gorilla press slam. The Hulk gives Beavis a military press slam. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Hulk stomps on both of the Champions before giving Beavis another huge bodyslam, then a hurricanrana. The Hulk backflips to his corner and tags in Ganondorf. Ganondorf delivers a triple backbreaker to Beavis while using Beavis’ body to knock Butt-Head off the ring apron. Ganondorf delivers a top rope superplex to Beavis then delivers another triple backbreaker. Ganondorf delivers a huge powerbomb to Beavis and tags in the Hulk. The Hulk attempts a Running Big Boot to Butt-Head but Butt-Head fights the attempt off. Furious, the Hulk tosses Butt-Head into the ring again and gives him a Big Green Buster, before delivering another to Beavis to easily pick up the 3-count to crown his team the new NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions. Winners: The Hulk & Ganondorf After the match, Steve Irwin makes his NoDQ CAW debut and Wade reveals Irwin is the new commissioner. Irwin thanks the fans for the warm welcome and explains there will be law and order in NoDQ Pacific. He announces he has scheduled a NoDQ Pacific Championship match to take place in five weeks’ time to give the participants plenty of time to prepare. Irwin reveals those participants will include Jason Voorhees and Bruce Lee, whose match on the previous episode should have crowned one of them Champion, Spider-Man, who became #1 Contender to the Championship in the previous episode, and a fourth competitor that will be determined in two weeks’ time as Ganondorf and the Hulk fight one another for the spot. Irwin also notes that Ganondorf and the Hulk will face challengers Jason Voorhees and Bruce Lee in a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match in the following episode. Rocky Balboa v The Mummy }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Mummy attempts a series of punches to Rocky Balboa but Rocky blocks each of them and knocks his opponent down with a single punch. Rocky continues to punch away at the Mummy before delivering a Widow Maker for an easy win. Winner: Rocky Balboa Immediately after Rocky wins, the screen cuts to black and a distorted message is played. Michael Myers v Link Link opens the match with a series of punches and a headlock applied to Michael Myers. Link clubs Myers in the back of the head then repeatedly punches Myers in the face. Myers has had enough and fights back with a back body drop before ramming Link’s head into the ring canvas, before a Falcon’s Arrow lays Link out and allows Myers to punch Link repeatedly. Myers Irish whips Link into the ropes and catches him on the rebound, lifting him up by the neck in a choke then drops him before following in with a double-underhook driver. A La Magistral cradle gets Myers a 2-count. Myers gives Link a springboard bulldog and then once again slams Link’s head into the canvas. Myers then repeats the sequence. Myers gives Link a double-underhook powerbomb. Myers attempts the 10/31 but Link blocks it. However, Myers’ second attempt is successful. Myers pins Link but Link’s feet are under the ropes so the cover is broken. A punch to Link’s face bloodies the Hylian. Link fights back with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and a tornado DDT. The referee is knocked down during this exchange and struggles to his feet to give Link a 2-count. Link gives Myers a backbreaker and attempts the ZDT but Myers counters it into a suplex. Myers clotheslines Link. Myers attempts a double-underhook manoeuvre but Link counters into a back body drop. Myers hurls Link out of the ring and delivers a cross body press over the top rope but Link dodges. Link gives Myers a series of slams on the outside. Link throws Myers back into the ring and attempts a guillotine leg drop but Myers avoids it. Myers tries to throw Link out of the ring again but Link reverses the attempt, sending Myers crashing to the outside. Link follows Myers and delivers a fireman’s carry before returning to the ring as the referee begins to count Myers out. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} A confused Link throws Myers back into the ring and pins him for the 3-count to pick up the win. Winner: Link Debuts * Steve Irwin * Rocky Balboa * The Mummy Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches